leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS237
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン V |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon V |image=PS237.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=237 |location= Slateport City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IV |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI }} / or Memories Once More (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン V VS Kyogre & Groudon V or 甦る記憶 Resurrected Memories) is the 237th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Having learned that the real opponents are at the Seafloor Cavern, sends out and decides to go there and put an end to this. Winona questions this plan, as even though they know where their opponents are, they have no means of getting underwater. Back at Brawly and Roxanne's location, they continue to have trouble against , who merely toys with them. Brawly tries to fight it with his , but Groudon easily swats it away. Although Brawly knows that his Pokémon is not weak, he concedes that Groudon is too strong. At Wattson and Flannery's location, continues to attack the Gym Leader duo. Wattson has his and release it as an attack. The attack has no effect, as Kyogre instinctively raised its defenses with . Back in Slateport City, Wallace arrives to rescue Captain Stern, Gabby, and Ty from the flooding. Stern gets worried and wishes that were here to help them. When Stern asks Wallace if he knows where Steven is, Wallace replies with a no. Gabby asks where is, to which Wallace reveals that he put him in a first-aid center along with the other flood victims. Ruby soon wakes up at the center, and gets confused at his surroundings. He quickly remembers about what he said to Feefee and goes out to find her again. He notices the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman and Dock and notes that they seem to be suffering from a disease. He notices Wallace, Stern, Gabby, and Ty coming into the building as well and hides. Ruby notes his behavior and berates himself for hiding and running away all this time. Ruby eavesdrops as Wallace and the others are about to contact Winona. Upon calling her, Wallace apologizes to Winona for acting without her orders. Winona states that does not matter, as the two Legendary Pokémon, and have already awakened. After learning that Brawly, Roxanne, Flannery, and Wattson are fighting the two Pokémon, Wallace decides to go and join them. Winona stops him, as she reveals that fighting Groudon or Kyogre will not solve anything. When Wallace asks why, Winona reveals that the only way to stop the Pokémon is to defeat the person controlling them at the Seafloor Cavern. Ruby sees Sapphire on the video screen, and notes that she has a new Pokémon, which he vaguely remembers seeing before. Overhearing their conversation, Ruby learns that it is impossible for them to reach their enemy without a submarine. Ruby flashes back to what Mr. Briney told him, and quickly remembers is the Pokémon that has the ability to dive down to the deepest depths of the ocean. Major events * decides to go to the Seafloor Cavern to stop their enemies. * The Gym Leaders continue to battle and , but to no avail. * regains consciousness. * Ruby finds out that Kyogre and Groudon are being controlled by someone. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Wallace * Gabby and Ty/ * Mr. Briney (flashback) * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * Captain Stern * Dock/ Pokémon * (Feefee/ ; 's; flashback) * ( / ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Relly/ ; 's) * (Roxanne's) * (Brawly's) * ( ) * (Flannery's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the move is incorrectly translated as . This is possibly due to Calm Mind's Japanese name literally translating into Meditation. ** In addition, the move is incorrectly translated as . * In the Chuang Yi version, the Seafloor Cavern is mistakenly called the Cave of Origin. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon V - Kí ức ùa về }} de:Kapitel 237 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS237 fr:Chapitre 237 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA237 zh:PS237